


Twin Souls: One Love

by Bronzewitch30928



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, I literally wrote this in less than half an hour, Transcendence AU, this was so wrong to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzewitch30928/pseuds/Bronzewitch30928





	Twin Souls: One Love

Twin Souls: One Love - chapter 3  
—————————  
Mizar had just managed to get to the train track when the call for train 14 to Nightvale was made. She had convinced the ticket agent to sell her an extra ticket in the interest of love. They must have seen the desperation in Mizar’s eyes. 

As she walked up the train to the private compartments, Mizar wondered what he would do when he saw her. 

Alcor had left Gravity Falls for her protection, because he thought himself a monster that could not control his power. He thought he would hurt her.

"That’s ridiculous!" Mizar had exclaimed when he told her the reasons he was leaving; he had called her cellphone, telling her that it wouldn’t work between them.

"Tell me one time you have hurt me!" 

"My fight with Styr-gan." He had said bluntly, reminding her of last April, when he had ripped the demon into small bits and devoured him, while also managing to level half the forrest. One of the toppled trees had pinned Mizar, breaking her left arm severely and had fractured a few of her ribs. If not for his powers as a demon her arm would have been mangled beyond saving.

"That was an acc…" 

"It was an accident. But what about the many tragedies that I would bring to your life? How many things would hurt you just because you know me? Don’t answer that. I know you want me to stay. I would like nothing more than to be able to. But I’m not good for you. I’m sorry Mizar." 

He had hung up. She had heard the call for the train station in the backround. She hadn’t wasted any time in getting there.

Halfway up the train, she found his compartment. She looked through the window. 

Alcor was curled up in a ball on the train bed. He looked miserable. 

Mizar opened the door. Alcor looked up, and for a second it looked like he was excited to see her. Then, the emotions playing across his face told her a story of fear, anger, confusion, and pain. 

A compulsion swept through Mizar. She stomped in and, without thinking about her actions, slapped him across the face. 

He got up, her handprint glowing red against the vulnerable, fragile skin of his human form.

"What was that for?!" He exclaimed loudly.

"That was for leaving me behind, for thinking that you are an uncontrollable rage monster. But most of all it’s for thinking that you can dictate what is and isn’t good for me. I can choose who to love." She stopped for a sceond then added, "and I choose you."

Mizar pushed slightly, sending Alcor toppling down onto the bed. She walked over to the windows and closed the shutters, ensuring they had privacy. When she turned back to him, she had a sultry look on her face, eyes glazed, lips parted, her breathing had sped up. Even her thoughts were naughty.

Alcor gasped slightly as her thoughts revealed her intentions. Not that he hadn’t always hoped that she would want him. But this would just make it harder for him to leave.

"No. Mizar we can’t." He said as she stripped off her shirt, exposing the black lace bra she had on underneath. 

"Why not?"she pouted. Her eyes flickered down and noticed the rapidly growing bulge in his pants. Her smile was now more demonic, but no less sexy. 

"B-because um…." His black and gold eyes widened as she straddled his hips, her lips finding his.

It started softly, as though little butterflies were on his lips. She was trying to convince him. She felt him soften beneath her onslaught.

Mizar proceeded to deepen the kiss. 

Suddenly, Alcor started moving, his mouth pressing hard against hers. His right hand threaded it’s way through her hair as his left was place in the small of her back, pulling her closer.

She pulled back, gasping for air. The kiss had quickened both of their hearts, and the compartment was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing.

"Well?" She asked. Her pupils were dilated so far her eyes were black surrounded by a thin, almost non-existent, ring of chocolate brown. 

Alcor groaned. “Fine. I mean… we are both consenting adults. Technically.”

Mizar smirked, the knowledge that she had won a strange high. 

Their lips returned to eachother, two halves of a whole. This time they met as equals, both parties ready for what was about to come.

Mizar gasped as Alcor moved his mouth to her neck, sharp teeth and soft lips marking the skin there. Her head fell back, her face one of wanton delight.

"Clothes…. off.." she gasped. Alcor smiled, and ,with a blink of his eye, their clothes were in a pile on the floor. Mizar murmured her approval as she felt him, all of him, against her for the first time.  
————————— 

Behind her, Mabel could hear the sounds of dry heaving. She flipped to the next page.

"And that, dearest bro-bro, is why you don’t read over other people’s shoulders."


End file.
